You Are Loved
by a muggle named Caity
Summary: PostDMC.  Contains part of a scene from AWE.  Will is left feeling unloved and betrayed after witnessing his fiancée, Elizabeth, kiss Jack. Elizabeth tries to persuade him otherwise.  WillElizabeth.  Please R&R.


**Title:** You Are Loved

**Author:** a muggle named Caity

**Pairing:** WE

**Summary:** Will is left feeling unloved and betrayed after witnessing his fiancée, Elizabeth, kiss Jack. Elizabeth tries to persuade him otherwise.

**Author's Note:** This oneshot is not beta'd, so any and all mistakes made are mine. I didn't particularly like the way the writers had Will and Elizabeth supposedly "fix" their relationship (the scene where the two of them were below deck after they rescued Jack from Davy Jones' Locker). So, I decided to extend the scene somewhat to my liking (If you've seen AWE, then you'll know when the canon turns into fanon). Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Will, Elizabeth or anything having to do with the 'Pirates of the Caribbean' franchise, including part of the scene I borrowed from AWE.

---

**Chapter:** You Are Loved

---

Will Turner had been mulling over his thoughts below the deck of the _Black Pearl_, hidden in the shadows, when he suddenly heard movement coming from the stairs leading back up to the main deck. Will slowly walked out of the shadows towards the stairway, hoping to catch a glimpse of the person who had distracted him from his thoughts. As he came closer, he clearly made out the form of a girl sitting alone on one of the steps, obviously lost in thought. _Elizabeth. _He slowly made his way around the stairway.

"You left Jack to the Kraken?" Will asked softly as he came into Elizabeth's eyesight.

Elizabeth glanced at him, then quickly looked away shamefully. "He's rescued now; it's done with."

Will stood there for a moment, pondering her answer.

"Will, I had no choice." Elizabeth stood up as Will turned away from her.

"You choose not to tell me," Will muttered faintly.

"I couldn't." Elizabeth looked pleadingly over at Will. "It wasn't your burden to bear."

Will quickly turned to face Elizabeth. "But, I did bear it, didn't I? I just didn't know what it was. I thought…"

"You thought I loved him." Elizabeth looked shocked.

Will turned away from Elizabeth again. "You do, don't you?" He asked bitterly.

"Of course not!" Elizabeth almost spat.

Will whirled around, anger evident in his usually gentle features. "Then, why did you kiss him?" he asked menacingly.

Elizabeth took a step back, taken aback by Will's tone. "I had no choice…" she repeated softly.

Will snorted his disbelief. "How could you have no choice? I'm sure there could have been several other reasons to go about it, Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth glared at her fiancée. "I was short for time, Will. I didn't know how else to about it with the minimal time we had."

"You couldn't have fooled him any other way?" Will asked incredulously. "You couldn't have just used your words? Or just given him a hug of some sort?"

Elizabeth shrugged hopelessly. "I wasn't thinking properly."

Will snorted, not believing what he was hearing. "Of course."

"I honestly do not love him." Elizabeth's eyes were pleading. "I knew he fancied me a bit, so I used it to my advantage."

Will turned away as his eyes began to well up with unshed tears. He just couldn't believe Elizabeth, the one girl he'd only ever loved, had betrayed him so harshly. And he couldn't believe that she would just lie to his face like that.

Elizabeth caught his eye just before he turned away. Her heart broke at the sight. "Will, I'm terribly sorry for all the pain I've caused you. I just… I just wanted to get the rest of us to safety the only way I knew how." Elizabeth's own eyes began to well up. Elizabeth did not know what else to do. She knew she didn't love Jack, but how could she convince Will of that fact when he clearly did not believe her?

"If that's honestly all you wanted to accomplish, then why did you look so heartbroken when we went to Tia Dalma's afterwards?" Will still faced away Elizabeth.

"Because I killed a man, Will!" Elizabeth shrieked hysterically. "I looked him right in the eye before leaving him, and I told him that I wasn't sorry!" It was then that Elizabeth allowed her tears to fall. "But, I was… I don't love Jack, but I certainly don't hate him either."

Will turned around to face her.

"I didn't want to leave him to the Kraken, but I felt that I had no other choice unless the rest of us went down with him. I'm sorry, Will! Kissing him was obviously a very bad solution on my part, but I don't love him! I don't know how else to convince you otherwise!" Elizabeth then turned away from Will, allowing a full sob to escape her.

Will quickly walked over to her and pulled her into an embrace. Elizabeth did not protest as she desperately wrapped her arms around Will's toned torso, holding him to her as tightly as she could, all the while sobbing into his shirt.

Will leaned down to place a soft kiss atop Elizabeth's sun-kissed hair. In his heart, he knew Elizabeth was telling the truth. His mind did not want him to believe it, but he knew it was true. She wasn't a liar, and he knew that. "I'm sorry I accused you of loving Jack and not me. But, you can imagine why I would've thought that, can't you?"

Elizabeth nodded, moving her head to look up at Will. "Yes, and, again, I'm terribly sorry you had to see it. I just didn't know what else to do at the time…. I wish I could take it back though, Will. After seeing how horribly it made you feel… My heart sincerely broke at the look of sheer pain in eyes." Elizabeth let out another sob. "I never meant to hurt you. I never, ever, wanted to hurt you. I love you more than anyone and hurting you is the last thing I ever wanted to do."

Will smiled at the sincerity of Elizabeth's words. "I believe you," he muttered faintly, leaning down to give Elizabeth a gentle kiss.

"You truly do?" Elizabeth sincerely smiled for the first time that afternoon.

Will nodded. "Yes, I truly do. My mind still wants to hate you, and not believe a word you say, but I know, in my heart, that you're telling me the truth. I have, after all, never known you to be a liar. Just… promise me one thing?"

"Anything," Elizabeth answered immediately, locking eyes with the man she loved more than life itself.

"Never, ever, kiss Jack again." Will smiled, but had a seriousness in his eyes that told Elizabeth that that would be the end of them if she ever did again.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Never again."

"I wouldn't ever be able to kiss him again anyway," Elizabeth added.

"And, why's that?" Will questioned suspiciously.

"It was horrible! His breath? My God, I thought I was bloody going to pass out…" Elizabeth shuddered.

Will chuckled, agreeing whole-heartedly.

---

**Author's Note:** Eh. Definitely not my best, but I had to get it out of my head. And it gave me something to do while I finish writing the second chapter of 'I'm What?". Please review! And thanks for reading!


End file.
